


the foolishness of men

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, fluffiness something awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One should never challenge a woman like Alex, however unintentional it may have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the foolishness of men

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had writer's block recently and then suddenly, at 5am this morning, I got some inspiration. Now just, a warning: There's implied sex in a church at the end of this. Depending on the response, I might consider writing the actual, sex in a church. So long as no one is offended. Technically, it's a deconsecrated church but, y'know, some people.
> 
> Let me know, I'll give it some thought.

"Has it ever occurred to you that - that we are actually really,  _really_  boring?"

Alex hummed, agreeing with her bed mate as she licked the tips of her fingers and flicked over another page of her book. Matt frowned, turning his head as he rolled on to his side, and pouted. "You're not listening to me!"

Alex raised her eyebrow, inclining her head and peering at Matt over the top rim of her glasses. "Sorry darling, what was that?"

Huffing dramatically, Matt shook his head and turned to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Never mind."

Closing her book, quickly dog-earring the corner of her page, Alex sighed. "I'm sorry Matt, I'm listening now."

"It doesn't matter." He mumbled, rolling over to face the wall as he sighed in exaggeration. Alex smiled, placing the book down on the bedside table without looking, she slid across the mattress and pressed her hand against Matt's shoulder. "Oh, don't be like that darling. Come on, tell me."

Matt shook his head, folding his arms tightly around his chest and pushed his nose in to his pillow. "Nothing, it's nothing."

" _Ma-att_." Alex whined, the palm of her hand sliding down his arm as her fingers tap-danced across his bare skin. "Tell  _me!_ "

"It's stupid."

Pouting at his muttering, Alex leant closer and peered over his shoulder, loose ringlets falling from the bun she'd tied her hair in to and tickling the side of his cheek. Her hand slid from his arm to his waist, ghosting up his stomach and making itself at home on his chest. "Please?"

Matt shivered, goose pimples left in a blazing trail as Alex's hand moved across his skin. Turning over, his own hand meeting her's at his chest and intertwining the two, he sighed. "It's just, when was the last time we did something really - y'know,  _exciting_?"

Alex smirked, tilting her head as she traced circles on his chest with one finger, Matt's hand still linked with her own. "My last day on set, Steven's office, we accidentally broke his chair in the process." Matt smiled, pausing her ministrations as he nodded. "Exactly. That was what? Two months ago?"

Frowning, Alex shook her head. "It can't be. I swear it was only -"Alex froze, blinking her confusion and shock as she pulled back slightly. "Oh."

Matt hummed, licking his lips as he sighed. "Told you."

Pursing her lips, Alex looked away and then smiled, releasing her hand from Matt's grip, she slipped from under the covers of their bed and grinned wickedly. "In that case, I'd say we're  _long_  overdue. Don't you?"

Matt frowned, turning his head to glace at the clock by his side. "It's nearly midnight." He pointed out, turning back to Alex.

"Even better." She declared, smile still in place as she crawled on to the bed and reached forward, taking his hand once again in her own before moving back, pulling Matt along with her. "Come on, up. Get dressed. We're going to do something -" Releasing his hand, narrowing her eyes and licking her lips, she turned her back and began to walk away, casting one last look over her shoulder. "- _exciting._ "

It took less than a minute for Matt to be off the bed and pulling on his trousers. He didn't see where Alex had wandered off too, but he was sure he would find out sooner or later. Hurrying from the bedroom, still slipping one arm in to the sleeve of his shirt and fumbling with the buttons, Alex appeared at the end of the hall, bag in hand and smirk in place. "Ready,  _lover_  boy?" Her tongue slipped out as she spoke, taking care to emphasise her new name for Matt. He paused, staring at Alex before a grin began to stretch and he nodded, moving to open the door as he glanced down at the bag. "What's in that?"

Alex winked, lifting a hand and ghosting her palm along his cheek as he passed. "Toys." She muttered, deep within her throat and he was almost sure she was purring.

What was it with Alex and secrets? Oh, he knew how she loved them of course. Secrets fed their sex life for almost a year, alone! As he turned to watch Alex descend the stairs of their apartment, he grinned to himself. And to think, he was originally going to roll over and go to sleep.

He should know by now that one should never challenge a woman like Alex, however unintentional it may be. While the outcome may work in your favor, the repercussion's would be catastrophic. He was sure that come play time's end, she'd have quite a lot to say about his seemingly innocent 'boring' comment, for he knew she'd heard him. But at this point, Matt didn't care.

Closing the door with a resounding thwack, he followed his lover down the stairs at a jog that, ordinarily, would have him near tripping down the case. Alex smiled up at him as he pushed the door open, he glancing around for any photographers stalking their prey so late at night, and Alex hailing down the approaching cab. "I called while you were getting changed." She explained unnecessarily, barely looking at him as she pulled the door open and slid in first, Matt following quickly.

He sat back against the leather seat as Alex leant forward, whispering in to the driver's ear. Matt, looking in to the rearview mirror, noticed the blush slightly colouring the man's cheeks. Yes, Alex's voice did tend to have that affect. Alex sat back, inching closer and wrapping her arms around Matt's waist as she smiled serenely, secretively. "Alex, love? Where're we going?"

Shaking her head, Alex simply smiled and lifted a delicate finger to her lips. "Shush."

Narrowing his eyes, Matt turned his gaze to the window, watching without really seeing, as it was still night and all that could be seen were the street lamps. He stayed quiet, running through every possibility in his head, and coming up completely short. He has no idea where she was taking him to.

Cab coming to an eventual stopped, Alex once again leant forward, whispering her thanks in to the driver's ear and handing him the fee before she stepped out of the car and took Matt with her. Looking up at their location as the taxi pulled away, Matt's eyes widened and he looked down at the smirking woman. "You are - positively wicked." He exclaimed, shaking his head as he tugged her to his side and looked up at the building in front of them. "St. Peter's Church? Really?"

Alex smiled, stepping forward and turning, still holding on to Matt's hand. He hadn't been here long, having arrived from London just two days ago. She, on the other hand, had been residing in Manchester for some time now, rehearsing and performing Macbeth, of which was staged, coincidentally, in this very church. "Too much?"

Matt swallowed, blinking wide-eyed up at the towering building before he shook his head. "It's - It's a church!"

"A  _de-consecrated_  church. It's not, technically, sacred." Alex reasoned, glancing over her shoulder quickly. "I think."

"Bloody hell, Alex."

Pouting slightly, Alex returned her look to Matt. "I thought it might be - exciting."

"Or damning." Matt muttered, swallowing once again before shaking his head with a smile, shrugging slightly and inhaling deeply. "Well, I'll try anything once. I had a feeling you'd drag me in to things I'd never even considered."

Alex smirked, shrugging her shoulder's in mimic of his own action. "I wouldn't want to be too boring for you, darling." Quirking her eyebrow and pursing her lips, Alex turned on her heel and strode towards the side door, unlocking it with a key in the zipped pocket of her bag.

Matt licked his lips, scratched his cheek and then blinked. This woman would be the death of him one day. One last glance over the building, Matt quickly caught up to Alex and slipped through the door after her, closing it behind them both.


End file.
